


Lasting Relationships

by Daziy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: @ao3 fix this, F/M, it's Max Mayfield dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daziy/pseuds/Daziy
Summary: Lucas and Max have a little conversations about their relationships and how it will go.





	Lasting Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this](https://bob-newby-superhero.tumblr.com/post/166924598850/lucassinclairstan-things-get-stranger-i) interview with Sadie where she said Lumax might just end this season and it mad me sad. So I wrote a little something.

”Do you think this could last?”

It is a week after snowball, and they are walking home after school, after Billy went home without waiting and leaving Max skating alone. Again. The other boys were with them, but Max’s house deviates quite a bit from their route and Lucas, always searching for more times to spend with Max, accompanies her.

“What could?” Lucas asks.

“This.  _Us_.” Max gestures towards themselves. “I mean how many high school relationships ends up with them being married?”

“Whoa whoa, where is this coming from?” Now that Lucas pays more attention, Max does seem a little bit quieter. Usually she can’t stop doing tricks while skating, but now it doesn’t seem like she seems very occupied with something in her mind. When she doesn’t immediately answers, he tried again. “Has Billy started bothering you again?”

“What? No!” Max exclaims. “Well, not directly. It’s just..” She sighs. Lucas can see her considering what to say before finally asking “Did you know that Mrs Byers and Chief Hopper used to be high school sweethearts?”

Being a long time resident of Hawkins, and being friends with Joyce’s son, Lucas did know. But sensing that Max doesn’t really need his answer, he asks instead “So? What about it?”

“Well I heard Will telling El about this the other day, and it got me thinking,” Max started. Neither of them realises that they have stopped biking and skating, respectively. “Everyone thought they would end up together but then Hopper moved to New York and Mrs Byers married Will’s father. Life got in the way and they just.. Move on.”

“I still don’t see what they have to do with us,” says Lucas.

It takes her a moment but finally she blurts out “What if it happens to us? What if my dad gains custody and I move with him? What if Billy or Neil sees you and prevents me from seeing you again? I liked talking to you, stalker. You’re the nicest person in this town. And I don’t wanna lose you.”

Lucas was silent for a while, considering her words. He feels warm when Max calls him the nicest person in Hawkins, and frankly he’s still surprised Max chose to become his girlfriend. Still, he admits that she has a point. It  _is_  difficult for high school relationships to last. Not that he’s admitting it though. Instead, what he says is “I have no idea where we’re going, or how our relationship will end. I am confident that our relationship can end well. But,” He holds a hand up when he sees Max about to interrupt. “One thing I’m certain of, even if this doesn’t work out, if we do break up, I’m sure that we will still be friends.”

“Are you sure Lucas?” asks Max.

“Of course I am! I mean, whatever happens I don’t plan on breaking your heart,” answers Lucas. “Do you?”

“You are an idiot.” Max snorts. Louder, she said “Wow, look at me being this emotional in front of you. Again. You did something to me, stalker?”

Now it’s Lucas’ turn to snort “Whatever you say Mad Max.”

She laughs. As she starts skating away, Max says “I like talking with you, Lucas. You give incredible advices, you know that?”

Lucas can only smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in over 3 years, so I might be a little rusty. And if the ending seemed rushed, it's because it's 4am here and I promised myself I would sleep early tonight. Oh self, why were you lying.


End file.
